Reid's Timelord Family
by MusicalRenegade16
Summary: When Reid calls in sick, the team is concerned, as it's so unlike him. When they check in on him however, they find something shocking, his wife. The one he took the day off to nurse back to health. But she stays sick. What's going on?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, or Criminal Minds, sadly.**

**AN: Me again, my lovelies! Anyway, allow me to introduce, story number three!For those of you who don't know: I have received a challenge. it contains multiple scenarios of library fix-its involving CM and DW, and the evolution is up to me. I intend to turn each base into a multi chapter story. I will update as often as possible, enjoy! I would love constructive criticism, if you don't mind.-Fly On, Fly Strong, Fly Forever, Fly High, Fight Hard, Live Free**

* * *

><p><strong>CH1:<strong>

"Has anybody seen Reid today?" Morgan asked, looking around. "I haven't seen him at all, and he's never gone."

"He called in a sick day, he's got quite the accumulation of sick days and vacation, so I told him to take all the time he needs, and no, Strauss does not know."

"Alright then, who wants to drop in on him after work?" Morgan asked. Everyone either raised their hands, or said 'I'm in'. After they managed to get through without having to fly off to another state/country, they all headed out to Reid's apartment. When he answered the door, however, he definitely didn't look sick.

"Playing hooky, kid?" Prentiss asks.

"What, no, I just,"

"Sweetie, who is it?" A feminine voice calls from inside.

"Kid, cutting for a date? That is so unethical," Morgan laughed. "I am so proud of you."

"It's not for a date, it's a legitimate sick day, just not mine," he shot back, in an uncharacteristic flash of irritation. A pair of slender, tan arms was visible winding around his waist.

"Sweetie, come back and finish the movie. I need my pillow back."

"I know, I'll be there in a minute," he replied, turning away for a second, before turning back and saying, "You guys are welcome to come in." When they walked in, they say a fuzzy blue blanket flung haphazardly over the couch, with a TV table holding a bowl of soup, a glass of Ginger Ale, and a pack of Ritz.

"Who's sick?"

"My, ah, wife. River Song." Reid shifted uncomfortably under the weight of their incredulous stares. Then a thud reached their ears, causing him to dart down the hall toward the bedroom. They were hot on his heels, and when they got there, they saw him gently pulling a young woman to her feet, though all they could see of her was the mass of blond frizz and curl, the tiny hands and feet, and the tiny frame covered in Reid's boxers and muscle shirt. It suddenly struck them how small she was, compared to Reid.

He helped her over to the couch and sat her down before checking her over, while she insists that she's fine. She shot him a pleading look and he sat back against the arm of the couch. She quickly sat between his legs, and snuggled into his chest. He pulled the blanket down, tucked around her, wrapped his arms around her and shot the team a look, daring them to say a word.

None of them would have, well, right then at least, the whole thing was just too sweet.

"Reid, how long have you been married?"

"Since I was 19, she was 18, I'm 24, she's 23, so that's five years, on December 25."

"Married on Christmas?"

"Yup, and this year, we decided to go back to Egypt for a week afterwards." River murmured sleepily. Reid shushed her and ran his fingers through her hair. She drifted off and cuddled closer to him and Garcia squealed.

"My baby G-man is all grown up, I'm so proud!" Morgan hushed her half-heartedly, and she quieted, looking abashed. "Sorry."

"It's all right, Garcia, but please keep it down a little. I had to fight with her for hours to get her to stay home, let alone, go to sleep."

"Why?"

"Because she's stubborn. She wanted to go in and lecture today. She's an archeology professor," he explained. "There're drinks in the fridge if you want."

They nodded and grabbed something, settling in to watch the movie, something with Tommy Lee Johns, and volcanoes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you don't hate it. I love you all! And as always: Talk to me, critique me, ask me questions, I shall always reply, when I can. -RebelUp. -your friendly neighborhood renegade.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, or Criminal Minds, sadly.**

**AN: Me again, my lovelies! Anyway, allow me to introduce, chapter number two!For those of you who don't know: I have received a challenge. it contains multiple scenarios of library fix-its involving CM and DW, and the evolution is up to me. I intend to turn each base into a multi chapter story. I will update as often as possible, enjoy! I would love constructive criticism, if you don't mind.-Fly On, Fly Strong, Fly Forever, Fly High, Fight Hard, Live Free**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

They nodded and grabbed something, settling in to watch the movie, something with Tommy Lee Johns, and volcanoes.

* * *

><p><strong>CH1:<strong>

The movie was over, and they'd learned all about River, and their marriage by the time she woke again, and sat up a little, rubbing her eyes, hair going in every direction. She made some vague attempts at words, causing Reid to chuckle lowly.

"G'morning Love, or rather, I should say, good afternoon." He shifted so he was more upright, taking her with him. She grumbled at him, burrowing back into his chest again. He laughed outright at this. "C'mon Honey, you have a doctor's appointment in an hour. Get up." He scooped her up bridal style, and carried her to their room. The second the door shut behind him, the girls erupted into squeals and coos.

"Oh my sweet mercy, that is so precious! Junior G man, all growed up and married!"

" . Pictures."

"Someone please tell me that we have that on video."

"Way ahead of you, my blond goddess-in-training," Garcia produced a video camera like magic. "I demand we go to the doctor with them!"

"Baby Girl, you know that we can't unless he wants us there right?"

"What? Screw That! I am going. And that is final."

The bedroom door opened and Reid stepped out in fresh jeans and a crisp button down, followed by River in boot cut jeans, red heels, and a peasant blouse. Her hair was pulled back into a fluffy ponytail, and his was brushed back. They were greeted by several camera flashes. They made faces and playfully hid behind each other until the flashes stop.

On their way out the door, Reid snagged the Ginger Ale, and the fuzzy blanket, before turning to the team. "You coming or what?" They looked startled for a minute before following him out the door. Upon arrival to the clinic, they settled in so that she was in his lap under the blanket as they filled out the paperwork. The doctor called them back almost immediately and the team gamely waited in the waiting room. A little over an hour passed before a very shell-shocked couple came out.

"Kid, kid, what's up? What's the verdict? Kid? Kid? REID?!" Morgan tried to snap him out of it.

"Morgan, we- we- Morgan it's just,-

**~EARLIER~**

"Well,we've run every test, and you're not sick, Mrs. Song. No Flu, no Strep, nothing. There is however, one test that did come back positive."

"What was it?"

"Well, congratulations. You're about three weeks along. You're going to have a baby." The nurse smiled warmly at them.

"But that- that's not _possible. _We were told neither of us could never have kids. And that if by some _miracle _we conceived, it'd been a one in a _billion _shot at making it past the first trimester, from there we'd be almost guaranteed to go full term, but that even then, the odds were extremely _not_ in our favor. either the baby would die, or I would, or we both would."

"Well, I can assure you, it's quite true." The nurse sat down and gripped their hands in hers. "We can help you. We'll send you in a OBGYN who specializes in high risk pregnancies. Just wait here for a minute." She was back in a few moments with a middle aged man with a kind face.

"My name is Bruce Banner. I hear you've had a bit of good news. So here's what we're going to do. I want you to take it easy, stay off your feet as much as possible, keep your feet up, during the second trimester, slowly transition to bed rest, stay in bed as much as possible during the final trimester. I want your husband here to stay by your side, wait on you hand and foot, treat you like a queen, ok?"

"He already does," River laughed. Reid nodded with a smile and Dr. Banner chuckled.

"Alright then. So you'll be in for frequent checkups, and the last couple of weeks, we'll keep you in the hospital. I recommend a C-section, and I will deliver the baby myself, if that's ok with you?" When they nodded he continued. "We'll also put you on some heavy duty prenatal meds." He scrawled out a couple prescriptions, and the date of their next appointment. At their request, he gave a doctor's note to ensure River could stay with him at the office.

**~CURRENTLY~**

"Kid. What. Is. It?"

"Morgan, I'm going to be a daddy," Reid's voice was faint with shock, disbelief, wonder, and joy. River was wrapped tightly in his arms, the same emotions playing across her face. "But, God I'm scared. It wasn't supposed to be possible, but we're gonna have a baby." As they were mostly in shock, the team swallowed their own shock and drove them home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you don't hate it. I love you all! And as always: Talk to me, critique me, ask me questions, I shall always reply, when I can. -RebelUp. -your friendly neighborhood renegade.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, or Criminal Minds, sadly.**

**AN: Me again, my lovelies! Anyway, allow me to introduce, chapter number two!For those of you who don't know: I have received a challenge. it contains multiple scenarios of library fix-its involving CM and DW, and the evolution is up to me. I intend to turn each base into a multi chapter story. I will update as often as possible, enjoy! I would love constructive criticism, if you don't mind.-Fly On, Fly Strong, Fly Forever, Fly High, Fight Hard, Live Free**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

"Kid. What. Is. It?"

"Morgan, I'm going to be a daddy," Reid's voice was faint with shock, disbelief, wonder, and joy. River was wrapped tightly in his arms, the same emotions playing across her face. "But, God I'm scared. It wasn't supposed to be possible, but we're gonna have a baby." As they were mostly in shock, the team swallowed their own shock and drove them home.

* * *

><p><strong>CH3:<strong>

Reid shook himself out of his stupor to scoop a protesting River from her seat and carry her inside. He carried her inside and laid her carefully on the couch. The team followed them inside and sat down again.

"Alright Reid, explain what you meant when you said, _'it wasn't supposed to be possible.' _Obviously, it is, seeing as she is," Morgan demanded.

"Morgan, it wasn't supposed to be possible. I, she, we,"

"What he's trying to say is, neither of us should be able to conceive. Due to some... events, in my childhood, I was told my womb was too damaged. He was, well, you can guess I suppose." Reid blushed. **(AN: Remember Timelords have to use the loom) **

"_Ri-veeeeer,_" he whined, and she smirked. "Sorry Sweetie." Garcia shook her head and got up, going to entertainment center and flopping on the floor. She opened one of the cabinets and started rooting through the DVDs. "Who votes for a Star Wars marathon, who votes Mummies 1&2, who votes X-men marathon?" Morgan voted x-men, and so did Prentiss. Hotch and JJ voted the Mummies, Garcia and Rossi voted Star Wars.

"Alright, it's down to Reid and River then," she proclaimed. They exchanged looks. He nodded and she punched the air in victory.

"Well, she's an Archaeologist, so Mummy it is." Garcia popped the first disc in and went to make popcorn. By the time the movie ended, Garcia was on Derek's shoulder, JJ was in Hotch's lap, and Emily was Leaning on Rossi's chest. River was comfortably nestled into Reid. By the time the next movie was over, each guy had a crying, clinging girl in their laps.

"That was so romantic!"

"They love each other so much!"

"Why do all the bad things happen to them?"

"He was so devoted! And so hot!"

"It was just a movie! And it had a happy ending!"

"Just leave it alone Morgan. They're female," hotch muttered.

"I say we watch Ever After and Titanic after this!" River proclaimed. The guys all groaned as all the girls agreed. Despite the crying, it was a rather enjoyable day with the family.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you don't hate it. I love you all! And as always: Talk to me, critique me, ask me questions, I shall always reply, when I can. -RebelUp. -your friendly neighborhood renegade.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, or Criminal Minds, sadly.**

**AN: Me again, my lovelies! Anyway, allow me to introduce, chapter number two!For those of you who don't know: I have received a challenge. it contains multiple scenarios of library fix-its involving CM and DW, and the evolution is up to me. I intend to turn each base into a multi chapter story. I will update as often as possible, enjoy! I would love constructive criticism, if you don't mind.-Fly On, Fly Strong, Fly Forever, Fly High, Fight Hard, Live Free**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

"I say we watch Ever After and Titanic after this!" River proclaimed. The guys all groaned as all the girls agreed. Despite the crying, it was a rather enjoyable day with the family.

* * *

><p><strong>CH4:<strong>

By the time Titanic was over, the girls was crying, and Reid was crying as well, head buried in River's shoulder, while her face was hidden in his hair. "Aaaw look at that! Pretty Boy can't *sniff* take it," Morgan ribbed weakly, wiping away a few tears of his own.

"Shut up Morgan, you don't understand," he muttered back, showing his face again at last. "It's getting late, it's almost dinner time."

"Don't worry, we'll all go out and grab something. Tell you what, we'll bring it all back and eat as a family," Rossi decreed. The rest of the team was quick to agree. "So, what are you in the mood for?"

"Hmmmm. I think I'll take... a steak stromboli from OIP."

"What she said," Reid stood and stretched.

"Then we shall be back."

"Hold on," he dug in his bag and pulled out his wallet, handing Hotch a fifty. "Grab some triple chocolate cheesecake, some cannolis and some drinks for everyone."

They got back about 45 minutes later, only to hear Reid and River talking loud enough to be faintly audible through the door. They weren't trying to spy, but they couldn't help but hear.

"Sweetie, you know, I was thinking, you should tell them."

"Tell them? What, that I'm not who I say I am? That I was aboard Titanic? That I'm older than all of them put together? What exactly do I tell them?"

"How about all of it?" They both jumped and turned guiltily when Hotch spoke.

"Well... it's a long story?"

"We have time."

"Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you don't hate it. I love you all! And as always: Talk to me, critique me, ask me questions, I shall always reply, when I can. -RebelUp. -your friendly neighborhood renegade.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, or Criminal Minds, sadly.**

**AN: Me again, my lovelies! Anyway, allow me to introduce, chapter number two!For those of you who don't know: I have received a challenge. it contains multiple scenarios of library fix-its involving CM and DW, and the evolution is up to me. I intend to turn each base into a multi chapter story. I will update as often as possible, enjoy! I would love constructive criticism, if you don't mind.-Fly On, Fly Strong, Fly Forever, Fly High, Fight Hard, Live Free**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

They got back about 45 minutes later, only to hear Reid and River talking loud enough to be faintly audible through the door. They weren't trying to spy, but they couldn't help but hear.

"Sweetie, you know, I was thinking, you should tell them."

"Tell them? What, that I'm not who I say I am? That I was aboard Titanic? That I'm older than all of them put together? What exactly do I tell them?"

"How about all of it?" They both jumped and turned guiltily when Hotch spoke.

"Well... it's a long story?"

"We have time."

"Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>CH5:<strong>

"Well, see here's the thing. We're not exactly, well... human. We're what you call, Time Lords. and the Titanic thing? We were onboard. That movie is, ah based off of us, but I didn't really die." He said slowly. The team stared at him open mouthed as he launched into an explanation. By the end, most of them sat, food mostly untouched, letting it sink in. They managed to wrap there heads around it at least, but still...

"So let me get this straight, you're aliens."

"Yup."

"You're really old."

"Yup."

"And you were aboard the Titanic."

"Yeah."

"Explain the Titanic thing to me."

"Or we could watch this. It's actual footage. Don't ask how we got it." He held up a DVD, the light flashing off it, as he and River finished their meals. Garcia snatched it from away and shoves it in. The opening music plays as the camera fades in on River talking to an older gentleman.

"Now Professor Song, explain to me why you push so vehemently to have Titanic in the curriculum, but are never there when it comes up in the course."

"Well, that's complicated. You remember that my husband and I, not being classified as human, but as Time Lord, are legally allowed to time travel. We've been to that time period. The last time we were there we arrived April 1st, 1912, and left, April 20th, 1912."

"But that means..."

"It's been 84 years-"

"That's ok, anything you remember, anything at all."

"Do you want to hear this story or not, Professor? Like I said, for me at least, it's been 84 years, and I can still smell the fresh paint. The china had never been used. The sheets had never been slept in. Titanic was called the Ship of Dreams. And it was, it really was." The screen cut to River and a tall man with a bow tie and floppy hair.

"Who-"

"Me."

"Ah."

"What happened? How could the Old Girl just, leave?"

"I don't know Honey, all I know is, she's in America. And there's only one ship headed there."

"We're going to need-"

"Tickets, first class. Only the best for you, my love," He kissed her softly. She leaned against him for a moment.

"Let's go then."

"Wait, wait, wait, we're going first class. We're going to need to make it convincing. We'll need maids, and servants, and, clothes, and, and,"

"Relax. Sexy's got it covered." she discreetly touched her necklace, causing eight holograms to appear, but they were solid appearing. "They will appear and feel solid, and interact. Plus that trunk is connected to the wardrobe section for this time period."

"Right then. A hotel until boarding time tomorrow." He took her arm and escorted her to the finest hotel. The image shifted to them boarding the ship and the 'help' setting up the suite. They head out on deck to wave goodbye. Soon they head in to change and it cuts to them at dinner. She's in a fine, darkly beaded deep blue gown and he's in a finely cut tux.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you don't hate it. I love you all! And as always: Talk to me, critique me, ask me questions, I shall always reply, when I can. -RebelUp. -your friendly neighborhood renegade.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, or Criminal Minds, sadly.**

**AN: Me again, my lovelies! Anyway, allow me to introduce, chapter number two!For those of you who don't know: I have received a challenge. it contains multiple scenarios of library fix-its involving CM and DW, and the evolution is up to me. I intend to turn each base into a multi chapter story. I will update as often as possible, enjoy! I would love constructive criticism, if you don't mind.-Fly On, Fly Strong, Fly Forever, Fly High, Fight Hard, Live Free**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

"Right then. A hotel until boarding time tomorrow." He took her arm and escorted her to the finest hotel. The image shifted to them boarding the ship and the 'help' setting up the suite. They head out on deck to wave goodbye. Soon they head in to change and it cuts to them at dinner. She's in a fine, darkly beaded deep blue gown and he's in a finely cut tux.

* * *

><p><strong>CH:6<strong>

They calmly sit through dinner, before they calmly rise, take their leave, and walk to the door. However once on the outer deck they break into a game of tag all the way to the third class deck. They pause by the rail, which they cling to as they laugh. "Can you believe that? A whole dinner, and no problems?"

"Sweetie! Don't jinx it!" River grabbed his arm and placed a hand over his mouth. Suddenly they're knocked apart by someone barreling into them, knocking her overboard with a scream. He whirls and manages to catch her wrist. The man who hit them slipped and toppled to the deck, knocking himself out. River couldn't help but scream when she looked down and saw nothing but the empty water below.

For a few terrorizing moments, he tried desperately to grab her other hand. Finally he manages to catch it and he starts hauling her back onboard where she collapsed against him. He lowered her gently to the ground, wrapping his coat around her as the police, or guards, ran up. _"STAY WHERE YOU ARE AND DON'T MOVE AN INCH!"_

_"No... _wasn't him..." River gasped, her throat scraped raw. They lowered their guns. "Who was it sir, did you see?"

"No, we didn't. We were watching the sea, when they hit us from behind. They came out of nowhere, I didn't even hear their footsteps. It reeked like alcohol. But I heard a loud thud after, like they fell." It was then that the guards spotted a possible witness, a man lying on the ground. When they approached, they could smell the alcohol, and saw the bruise on his forehead, they shook him roughly awake and cuffed him. Another officer produced a blanket to wrap River in and escorted them to their suite.

He let the maids change her into her nightclothes, but tucked her under the blankets himself, helping her drink some water to soothe her throat before he slid in beside her and wrapped her in a tight embrace.

The next scene was of them exploring the ship, laughing, joking, and having a grand time before they came to the Grand Staircase. River had an impish twinkle in her eye and the hint of a smile playing across her face, which meant she'd thought of something her five-year-old husband hadn't. "Stay here!" She raced up to the top, where she paused for a second, smiled at him innocently, then proceeded to careen down the banister, and launched into his waiting arms. He hugged her tightly before grabbing her hand and they raced back up together, laughing fit to die.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you don't hate it. I love you all! And as always: Talk to me, critique me, ask me questions, I shall always reply, when I can. -RebelUp. -your friendly neighborhood renegade.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, or Criminal Minds, sadly.**

**AN: Me again, my lovelies! Anyway, allow me to introduce, chapter number two! For those of you who don't know: I have received a challenge. it contains multiple scenarios of library fix-its involving CM and DW, and the evolution is up to me. I intend to turn each base into a multi chapter story. I will update as often as possible, enjoy! I would love constructive criticism, if you don't mind.-Fly On, Fly Strong, Fly Forever, Fly High, Fight Hard, Live Free**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

The next scene was of them exploring the ship, laughing, joking, and having a grand time before they came to the Grand Staircase. River had an impish twinkle in her eye and the hint of a smile playing across her face, which meant she'd thought of something her five-year-old husband hadn't. "Stay here!" She raced up to the top, where she paused for a second, smiled at him innocently, then proceeded to careen down the banister, and launched into his waiting arms. He hugged her tightly before grabbing her hand and they raced back up together, laughing fit to die.

* * *

><p><strong>CH:7<strong>

After quite a while of banister sliding down, they knew they should go as they were attracting far to much attention, so they went for a walk out on deck. He gently guided her to the rail with his hands over her eyes.

"Do you trust me?" He whispered softly.

"Always." He took her hand and guided her to step up till she stood on top of the rail, with him just behind her. Her wound his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder from behind.

"Open your eyes." Her eyes fluttered open, and he both felt and heard her breath catch. He chuckled softly and nuzzled into her neck, sliding his hands down her arms and bringing them out. "Let's fly, Love."

Then, when she was too caught up in the moment to notice too much what he was doing, her secured an arm around her waist long enough to slide a delicate chain out of his pocket. He secured the necklace on her neck, making sure the resplendent pendant nestled comfortably close to her throat. She gasped, and reached up a hand to slide a finger down the dainty silver chain and gently touch the heart shaped blue diamond.

She turned to him, and they stepped down. "Sweetie, what..."

"It's called the heart of the ocean. It's incredibly rare, and beautiful, and nowhere near as perfect and precious as you, but it was the closest I could come." She stared at him with a glimmer of tears in her eyes before throwing her arms around his neck. He hugged her tightly to his body and didn't let go for a while.

Suddenly they saw Cal Hockley conversing with his bodyguard and gesturing to them. "Honey..."

"Yes Dear?"

"Time to run!" They locked hands and bolted. They raced through level after level until they reached the entry for the boiler rooms. They slumped against it for a moment. "What does he want?"

"I saw him eyeing the necklace a couple of days ago, and I think he still wants it."

"That explains a lot. There he is! Time to go Sweetie!" He helped her down into the boiler room, and then they were streaking through the boiler room, eliciting bows and cheers from the men, and the bodyguard got stalled by them. Finally they reached the cargo hold, and he helped her into a car where they hid for hours.

When they reemerged onto deck laughing, her pulled her in for a searing kiss, but they were jolted apart by they grinding shudder of an iceberg colliding with the hull. When they jerked apart, he held her tightly as she stared with wide eyes. It had begun.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you don't hate it. I love you all! And as always: Talk to me, critique me, ask me questions, I shall always reply, when I can. -RebelUp. -your friendly neighborhood renegade.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, or Criminal Minds, sadly.**

**AN: Me again, my lovelies! Anyway, allow me to introduce, chapter number two! For those of you who don't know: I have received a challenge. it contains multiple scenarios of library fix-its involving CM and DW, and the evolution is up to me. I intend to turn each base into a multi chapter story. I will update as often as possible, enjoy! I would love constructive criticism, if you don't mind.-Fly On, Fly Strong, Fly Forever, Fly High, Fight Hard, Live Free**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

When they reemerged onto deck laughing, her pulled her in for a searing kiss, but they were jolted apart by they grinding shudder of an iceberg colliding with the hull. When they jerked apart, he held her tightly as she stared with wide eyes. It had begun.

* * *

><p><strong>CH:8<strong>

They turned and ran back into the ship, intent on warning as many people as they could, but the moment they got inside, a number of officers swarmed them, cuffing him. "What are you doing?"

River tried to get them away from him unsuccessfully, before they turned and held her back, kicking and screaming, as they lead him away. When they released her Cal grabbed her before she went after them.

"Well Beautiful, now that he's out of the way, how about you and I-" She decked him, hard and watched satisfied as he crumpled. She crouched beside him, pulled his head up by his hair, and pressed her favorite Alpha-Meson blaster to his temple.

"Come near me or _my husband_ again," she growled lowly in his ear, "And I will kill you slowly and painfully." She released his hair and tossed a lifebelt at him before turning and hurrying to their suite. The trunk and the holos were gone, leaving only a long, thick dress coat, and a thick men's coat on the bed. She donned hers and grabbed his before bolting out the door. She ran through the halls until she nearly collided with Mr. Andrews.

"Mr. Andrews, thank God. Where would the master at arms take someone under arrest?"

"Miss, I'm sorry, I can't help you."

"Please, I need your help." He looked her in the eye for a long moment before he told her. She hurried to the lift and forced the man to take her down. She got out into the water and waded through until she reached the stairwell and went down. She took great care to keep the coat in her hands above water as she went to her husband. She forced the door open and rushed to his side, throwing the coat around his shoulders. "Hold on Sweetie, I'll get you out."

She pulled out the blaster and aimed carefully at the chain that locked him to the pipe, but by then her hands were shaking to badly to keep it steady. She lowered the gun. "I- I can't. I'm sorry my love."

"It's alright. It'll be fine, just go."

"No. I'm not leaving you here. I'll be back, I'm going to go get help." She hurried out.

She spent what felt like hours searching the corridors, but in reality it was only a few minutes. She came across a young girl shivering in the hall. She wrapped the girl in her coat, and when the child thanked her, she responded in the same tongue to get her family and get to the deck. The girl said she didn't have one, so she told her to go and watched the girl run. A man came and tried to get her to go with him, so she punched him and ran. When she stopped she was beside a fire axe, so she broke the glass, yanked it out and hurried back. She swung and hit the chain, and he kissed her forehead, and then they ran. They hit the hallway split to find the way she came flooded and deadly.

"But this is the way out!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you don't hate it. I love you all! And as always: Talk to me, critique me, ask me questions, I shall always reply, when I can. -RebelUp. -your friendly neighborhood renegade.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, or Criminal Minds, sadly.**

**AN: **

**FOR THOSE WHO PM'D ME TO COMPLAIN: this is not going to be exactly like the Titanic, I reserve the right to rewrite what I want.**

**Me again, my lovelies! Anyway, allow me to introduce, chapter number two! For those of you who don't know: I have received a challenge. it contains multiple scenarios of library fix-its involving CM and DW, and the evolution is up to me. I intend to turn each base into a multi chapter story. I will update as often as possible, enjoy! I would love constructive criticism, if you don't mind.-Fly On, Fly Strong, Fly Forever, Fly High, Fight Hard, Live Free**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

"But this is the way out!"

* * *

><p><strong>CH:9<strong>

"Not any more, come on!" He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her in the opposite direction. "We'll find another way." They quickly reached a stairwell and scrambled up, bursting into a dry area of third class. There was a massive group of people trapped behind a gate, with a steward refusing to unlock it.

"Sweetie, can you,"

"No," he cut her off, hugging her tightly. "It disappeared before lunch, I guess the old girl didn't want it ruined." He glanced around them and spied a bench, an idea coming to life in that moment. "I need men, strong men!"

Five men stepped over to him, and he gently pushed River away. She understood and started quickly clearing people away. He explained what he wanted as fast as he could, and together they started rocking the bench, ripping away carpet with it. Once it was free, they wield it like a battering ram, slamming it into the gate again and again until it gave way with an almighty _'crack'_. He helps her climb the bench, and hand in hand they scramble through. He can't help but lash out at the man denying them freedom, and he feels his nose break under his fist. The man's still conscious, so he doesn't feel guilty at all.

When they finally make it on deck, he fills a thrill of foreboding. He shoves it back and hurries her over to the boats, only to find the last one in that section being lowered away. A little girl, wrapped in what looks like River's coat is sobbing, and he scoops her up. He looks around frantically, but there aren't any boats near them. In his head and hearts, he knows she'd never leave him, but he can't help but hope that if she had this little girl to look after and protect, she'd stay in a boat and _live._

But the only boat was lowering away as they watched. And then it hit him.

"River, can you take her, please? Just for a moment?" She took the child, and he removed his jacket, draping it around his wife, helping her with the sleeves so she didn't drop her. Then he picked his wife up bridal style, kissed her softly, murmured "I'm sorry, my love," in her ear... and threw her over the side.

He watched with heavy hearts as she landed in the boat not to far below. Her eyes locked on his, and he could feel her fury and desperation. She broke eye contact a beat later, placing the girl in another's arms. He felt the wave of determination and knew what she was about to do a split-second before it happened.

_"RIVER, NO!" _He screamed, but it was too late. She'd launched herself back out of the boat and onto the ship once more. He raced down to her, and kissed her fiercely before leaning his forehead against hers.

"Why?" He couldn't keep his voice from breaking on that single word. "Why River? I can't lose you. Don't you understand?"

"You catch me, that's how it's always been. I jump, you jump. We jump, and you're right there beside me to catch me. I love you, and I can't leave you. I thought you knew that."

He knew he was crying, but so was she.

"Together then. You and me, we'll find a way out of this." He grabbed her hand tightly and she squeezed back.

"Together."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you don't hate it. I love you all! And as always: Talk to me, critique me, ask me questions, I shall always reply, when I can. -RebelUp. -your friendly neighborhood renegade.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, or Criminal Minds, sadly.**

**AN: **

**FOR THOSE WHO PM'D ME TO COMPLAIN: this is not going to be exactly like the Titanic, I reserve the right to rewrite what I want.**

**Me again, my lovelies! Anyway, allow me to introduce, chapter number two! For those of you who don't know: I have received a challenge. it contains multiple scenarios of library fix-its involving CM and DW, and the evolution is up to me. I intend to turn each base into a multi chapter story. I will update as often as possible, enjoy! I would love constructive criticism, if you don't mind.-Fly On, Fly Strong, Fly Forever, Fly High, Fight Hard, Live Free**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

"Why?" He couldn't keep his voice from breaking on that single word. "Why River? I can't lose you. Don't you understand?"

"You catch me, that's how it's always been. I jump, you jump. We jump, and you're right there beside me to catch me. I love you, and I can't leave you. I thought you knew that."

He knew he was crying, but so was she.

"Together then. You and me, we'll find a way out of this." He grabbed her hand tightly and she squeezed back.

"Together."

* * *

><p><strong>CH:10<strong>

He held his wife tightly for a second before he tugged her to the First Class Dining Room. "Through here! We'll head to the stern! Come on!" She followed quickly, but stumbled in the heels on the slick deck. He scooped her up bridal style, ignoring her protests and ran. He only put her back on her feet once they were inside, and she swatted his arm. He hugged her quickly and they hurried through until they managed to get outside once more. He never once let go of her hand as they pushed through people. They struggled against the steepening slope of the deck, until he practically threw her at the rail. She caught it and clambered on top, struggling to keep hold.

He hauled himself up after her and situated himself so he was behind her, arms on either side, keeping her safe and on the rail. There was a massive, roaring, a thunderous crack, and with a groan, the ship split.

People slid screaming into the crack, some unable to hold on any longer, some having been unable to grab anything. River whimpered and he kissed her cheek. "Sshhh. Hush now, it'll be ok."

"Theta," she breathed, turning her head and tucking her face into his neck. "I'm scared." He wrapped an arm tightly around her and kissed her head before burying his face in her curls.

"I know. I am too. It'll be ok." They clung tightly to each other as the ship turned vertical with a groan, water streaming off it. "RIVER! LISTEN! WHEN I SAY, TAKE A BREATH! AS DEEP AS YOU CAN, AND DON'T YOU LET O OF MY HAND! YOU HEAR ME? DON'T YOU DARE LET GO!" He had to shout to be heard, and he yelled it in their minds as well. She nodded and said, "I swear."

It was too soft to properly hear, but she said it firmly. It echoed across their minds. They locked eyes and fingers as the ship slowly slid down into the abyssal, inky void below. The water rushed up at them, the wind of the ship's passing whipping their hair, and they tensed.

'_Ready?'_

_'Ready.'_

_'Right then,'_ **"NOW!"** They gulped in air; as much as their lungs could hold. One second all they can hear is the great sucking of the ship's plunge, and the next, it's almost deathly silent, the only sound the muffled, distant sound of screaming. They fought against the downward pull from the suction, but their hands are torn from each other.

They surface, screaming for each other, and she's shoved down by someone twice her size. She fights as hard as she can, but he's too strong, and she's already so exhausted. He swims over and punches the man, shoving him away and pulls her close. "Come on, you can do it!"

She swims the best she can at his side as he guides he to a piece of floating wreckage. He helps her climb on, before climbing up himself. The door tips, however, and dumps them both back into the water. He pushes her back up again. This time however, he stays in the water.

"Aren't you coming up too?"

"I can't," he put on a smile. "The door won't be able to take it without sinking."

"But, there's enough room!" She exclaimed, stubbornly refusing to accept it.

"No, River. I can't. I'm sorry."

"Please," she begged, tears in her eyes. He kissed her hand. She clung to him. He soothed her with a quiet lullaby. They traded songs for hours, trying desperately to stay awake, but eventually, River was the only one truly conscious, weakly singing. She was afraid for him, but was so _tired._ Then she heard it. The voice, yelling through the night. A boat, looking for someone, anyone still alive. She lifts her head slowly, with great effort, the frost and ice crackling.

She shook his hand, sobbing in fear, but the only response she could garner was a soft moan. She looked around frantically, before spying a man slumped in the water, hand clutched around a whistle. Desperately, she rolled into the water, helped her husband cling to the door, and swam desperately to the man. She wrenched the whistle from his frozen hand, and swam back. Clinging to the door, she blew with all the strength she had left. And the boat turned.

River's voice sounded over the images. "1,500 people went into the sea when Titanic sank from under us. There were twenty boats floating nearby, and only one came back. One. Six were saved from the water, not including us. Six, out of 1,500. Afterward, the 700 people left in the boats had nothing to do but wait... wait to die, wait to live, wait for an absolution, which would never come."

Then they were on board, wrapped in blankets.

Then the _Carpathia_ was there, and she was taking care of her husband, ignoring the people trying to fuss over her.

Then once more the image showed River in the office.

"That night, we were saved. That night is the closest I've ever come to death. That night, I was afraid for myself for the first time in a long time. That night, reminded me of something I'd nearly forgotten. History isn't just what we find in books, or unearth on a dig. It still touches people. And it's dangerous."

She bows her head for a moment, lighting touching a resplendent blue heart on a delicate silver chain.

"You asked why I insist the story be taught, yet never teach it myself, and now you know. The _Titanic_ is one of Earth's greatest legacies, and it has affected much of history." She stood and walked from the room.

The team sat in silence for a moment, before Garcia piped up.

"Where'd they go?" They all looked around, and Rossi spied a note on the fridge.

_Gone out for a walk, back in an hour...ish._

_ PS, don't break anything_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you don't hate it. I love you all! And as always: Talk to me, critique me, ask me questions, I shall always reply, when I can. -RebelUp. -your friendly neighborhood renegade.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, or Criminal Minds, sadly.**

**AN: **

**FOR THOSE WHO PM'D ME TO COMPLAIN: this is not going to be exactly like the Titanic, I reserve the right to rewrite what I want.**

**Me again, my lovelies! Anyway, allow me to introduce, chapter number two! For those of you who don't know: I have received a challenge. it contains multiple scenarios of library fix-its involving CM and DW, and the evolution is up to me. I intend to turn each base into a multi chapter story. I will update as often as possible, enjoy! I would love constructive criticism, if you don't mind.-Fly On, Fly Strong, Fly Forever, Fly High, Fight Hard, Live Free**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

The team sat in silence for a moment, before Garcia piped up.

"Where'd they go?" They all looked around, and Rossi spied a note on the fridge.

_Gone out for a walk, back in an hour...ish._

_ PS, don't break anything_

* * *

><p><strong>CH:11<strong>

**R/DPOV:**

River was giggling as we snuck outside. She was barefoot, carrying her heels in one hand, her bag slung on her shoulder. I'd talked her down to carrying one weapon, so now a battered holster with her favorite pistol rested on her hip. I had my gun and badge as well, for some reason, in this regeneration, guns weren't such an issue, it was how you used them. I happily watched my wife dance around happily, moonlight illuminating her face, and dancing over her loose curls. She was perfect. She glanced back at me and grinned, reaching for my hand, and I gladly gave it to her.

She walked beside me, and we traded lances before she caught my eye with a playful smile, and bumped me. So I bumped back. She giggled, and spun out in front of me, under my arm, like a dance. "Come on, Sweetie, dance with me!" So I did.

We danced and laughed in the moonlight for a while before we settled into walk side by side, our linked hands swinging between us. Suddenly the skies split with a crackling roar, and it poured down rain. River laughed, holding out her arms and spinning happily. I panicked. What if she got sick? What about the baby?

I all but carried her into the nearest store, a Wal-mart. It was almost ten, our movie was shorter than Hollywood's but it was still late enough I hesitated to call one of the team. However, one look at my soaking wet wife persuaded me. She however, had other ideas, and dragged me to the clothes as I pulled out my phone. She stole it from my hand when I wasn't looking and made me promise to try on clothes.

"Hotch, help! Wewerewalking-" "Reid-" "-anditwasraining-" "Reid-" "-sowereinside-" "Reid-" "-andnowshesshoppin-" "REID!" "..."

"Now calm down and tell me what's wrong. Slowly."

"Ok, so, we were bored, and neither of us are particularly fond of that version, so we went out,"

"Yeah, we figured that," Hotch interrupted.

"Right, ok, so we were walking, and suddenly it was raining, she loves the rain, but I was freaking out, because we're supposed to be _really_ careful, and what if she got sick and something happened, and-"

"Kid, focus, why'd you call?" Morgan said. Hotch had me on speaker phone! The entire time, River was piling my arms with clothes and laughing at me.

"Ok, well, we stepped into Wal-Mart, to get out of the rain, and now she's _shopping._"

"Sweetie, do we need anything? I'm going to get some groceries while you try those on." I shrug.

"Alright Reid, one of us will come get you." Hotch said. I thanked him and hung up. By the time they got there, River'd talked me into several pairs of jeans, a couple new shirts, and had picked up two pure white t-shirts. One was my size and the other was hers. She also had a box she wouldn't let me see and it was driving me mad. When Rossi dropped us back home, she disappeared into the kitchen for an hour. It was 11 by the time she came to bed and the washing machine was running with our new stuff in it.

The next morning I was woken once again to the need to hold her hair back. I rubbed her back and murmured to her softly. Once she rinsed her mouth and brushed her teeth, she quickly grabbed everything she'd need for the day, before coming out holding the white shirt and a pair of jeans. I held up the shirt, about to put it on and...

"No River."

"Please?"

"No."

"...Please?" She batted her eyes and pouted, and I crumbled. I always did. Always would. I put the shirt on and she giggled, donning her favorite shirt. Then we left, grabbing breakfast on the way.

**HPOV**

Reid came in early this morning, settling River in a desk I had set up beside his last minute yesterday, after he'd pulled me aside to talk. She smiled at him and stripped off her jacket. I blinked and did a double take. But, no, I was right, her shirt read: Archaeology: Come on Losers, We're going to do History. Reid however, seemed reluctant to take off his jacket, despite the sweltering temperatures. And then Strauss came in. She stopped. She looked around before zeroing in on River.

"Excuse me, Miss, but, why are you here?"

River didn't even look up, she just held up the slip of paper they'd gotten from the doctors. Strauss read it briefly.

"No. I do not allow it, I don't care what the note says. This is not school, notes don't work."

"Excuse me, but I don't believe you read it properly. It clearly states you must allow it, or I will sue." River glanced up only briefly before resuming scribbling.

"I don't believe you will, nor will you stay. There is no way that anything this note claims can be true, or I would know. It would be in his file."

"But it's note because it'd put him, me, and this entire unit in danger." She got to her feet, heels enabling her to stand with a slight height advantage. They had already drawn a small crowd "Sorry, I don't think I introduced myself. I'm professor River Song. And I can assure you, my husband and I are indeed married."

"And what, pray tell, is so special about you?" She glanced swiftly at Reid, and he gave a brief nod.

"You really want to know? Almost 24 years ago, a woman named Amelia Pond was kidnapped. She was pregnant. The day the baby was born the police located Amy. But when they rescued her, they lost the baby. Ten years later, they find little Melody in America. By 16 she's a world famous archaeologist, under a pseudonym of course, and she's leading a dig in India when she'd nearly run over. Two years later, she's on top of a pyramid, with the boy who nearly killed her, getting married, and all that time, and all the time since, the people who took her, they were trying to get her back, or to kill her, and kill anyone she holds dear. So, her existence, her marriage, they were hidden. By UNIT, by TORCHWOOD." There were gasps all around.

"And what does that have to do with anything?"

"Oh right, you never learned her name, did you? Her name was Melody Pond. The name she goes by... is River Song." She winked before slowly getting to her feet. "Sweetie, leanbh is not happy with my breakfast. Where's the lady's?" Reid hurried forward.

"I'll go with you, to hold your hair back." He'd finally shed his jacket and I got a quick glimpse of a t-shirt proudly emblazoned with the words: My wife is amazing and I'm a Daddy! in a brilliant blue, and on the back, it read, my family is everything. Mess with them, I will break you. I choked back a laugh. Reid took her to the restroom to cheers as Strauss stood there, mouth open. Looks like they broke her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you don't hate it. I love you all! And as always: Talk to me, critique me, ask me questions, I shall always reply, when I can. -RebelUp. -your friendly neighborhood renegade.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, or Criminal Minds, sadly.**

**AN: ALL TRANSLATIONS ARE IN THE AN BELOW!**

**Me again, my lovelies! Anyway, allow me to introduce, chapter number two! For those of you who don't know: I have received a challenge. it contains multiple scenarios of library fix-its involving CM and DW, and the evolution is up to me. I intend to turn each base into a multi chapter story. I will update as often as possible, enjoy! I would love constructive criticism, if you don't mind.-Fly On, Fly Strong, Fly Forever, Fly High, Fight Hard, Live Free**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

"Sweetie, leanbh is not happy with my breakfast. Where's the lady's?" Reid hurried forward.

"I'll go with you, to hold your hair back." He'd finally shed his jacket and I got a quick glimpse of a t-shirt proudly emblazoned with the words: My wife is amazing and I'm a Daddy! in a brilliant blue, and on the back, it read, my family is everything. Mess with them, I will break you. I choked back a laugh. Reid took her to the restroom to cheers as Strauss stood there, mouth open. Looks like they broke her.

* * *

><p><strong>CH:12<strong>

Reid rubbed her back gently and sang an old Gallifreyan lullaby as she lost her breakfast. She eventually slumped back against him limply, head resting on his shoulder. He turned his head to kiss her temple before easing out from under her. She whined softly, and he hushed her gently. "Shh, Love, I'm just grabbing your toothbrush and a water bottle so you get rid of the taste."

She hummed softly in agreement, getting to her feet and moving to the sink. She splashed water on her face before pressing a hand towel to her cheeks and forehead. She gratefully took the toothbrush and water bottle and sent him out. He slipped out and leaned on the wall, ignoring everyone who was practically shouting at him to tell them about _why_ it was necessary for her to come, or how he landed a woman like her. Thankfully, River came out a moment later, handing him the toothbrush and toothpaste, but slipped the bottle into his pocket.

He smiled and shook his head, knowing all her habits from the 1,016 years they'd been married, and the 509 years before that that they'd known each other. He was 2,525, and she was 1,525. She'd been with him her nearly her entire life. Known him for the whole of it.

_Rassilon_, he loved her.

He hummed softly as they went to their desks. Reid picked up his paperwork, River grabbed a stack of papers from her bag, and a red pen. After awhile, River glared at one of the papers like it had personally offended her. "Caesar si viveret, ad remum dareris," she muttered.

"And who would Caesar be chaining to an oar if he were living?" Reid queried.

In response, she passed him the paper. As he read it, his face grew more and more appalled. "How did this child get past high school?" He demanded. She just shrugged and shook her head.

"I've never, and I mean _not ever_, had a paper _this bad_. You have to _try_ to write it this bad. It's riddled with text shorthand, slang, profanity, and _not a word_ of it is accurate!"

"How bad can it be?" River stared at Morgan before picking up the paper and reading part of it aloud.

"Artemis, da hot , and Apollo, were, like lovahs, an' dey h8ed all do other Titans. They was worshipped in Old Rome, and was da Lords of Time... Just _touching _this made me loose about 50 IQ points! Firstly, Artemis and Apollo were _twins_, not _lovers._ Secondly, Artemis was her _Greek_ name, not her _Roman_ name. She's the _goddess_ of the _Hunt and Maidens,_ primarily. He's the _god_ of _medicine, music, truth, prophecy,_ primarily. Thet are both archers, and represent the sun and moon, respectively."

"Done ranting?" The amusement in Reid's voice was clear as day. She gave him a haughty look.

"Yes. Yes I am. Anyone got a lighter and a webcam?" Garcia brought her to the conference room, and an agent handed her a lighter. A ton of agents followed, curious to see what would happen. She quickly pulled up her class on the giant screen. The sub she'd ask to sit in for a week until things smoothed out jumped and pulled her up on the large monitor in the front of the room. "Right then class, as you all remember, I told you, on the first day that you set foot in my class room that should you fail to put effort into your work, should you purposely turn in crap, or should you fail to care about your work, that there would be consequences. I told you that your future in my classroom would go up in a puff of smoke, with your fellows knowing exactly _why_. Apparently, one of you did not believe me. Mr. Johanssan, step forward."

Said boy swaggered up. "Hey, Prof, you liked my paper, huh?"

"No, Mr. Johanssan, I did not. It was appallingly, pathetically horrible." She held the paper aloft. "Like I said, your future in my classroom has ended in," she held up the lighter and clicked it, "a puff of smoke."

She touched the flame to the little bundle of papers, holding it up so all her students could see. "Mr. Johanssan, I'm sorry to say this, but, you are no longer welcome in my classroom. You were given fair warning. You were told what would happen. I've given you several chances. _This_ was your last one. Everyone else, I hope you finally realize that I am _actually_ serious. I don't want to lose anymore of my students this year. Good bye, I'll see you later." She dropped the slow burning paper into the metal mesh can and walked out. A couple of people whispered appreciatively as she passed, and Reid just shook his head, got her settled again, and kissed her softly, before settling back in to her own desk.

Watching them together was like profiling. The entire relationship was laid out before them. It showed in all the little things, like when one shifted the slightest bit, the other would automatically reorient themselves. Or, their handwriting would start to shift, forming something that clearly wasn't English, until the other murmured a reminder. Or, if one got up for something, they would get two. They were extraordinarily good at anticipating the other's wants or need. Like the fact that Reid not only waited on her hand and foot, he seemed to enjoy it. He was actually disappointed in he couldn't anticipate her before she got up. They would softly nudge each other every now and them, or brush hair out of the other's face, kiss their cheek, or neck, or clasp hands for the barest of seconds.

What amused Hotch and Rossi the most, was that while JJ, Emily, and Morgan kept slipping Reid their paperwork, River got them back. She'd get up like she was going for coffee, or water, subtly slide about half of his stack off the desk and slip them into the others' piles as she passed. They never realized what she was doing, but the looks on their faces when they realized their piles were actually _growing_, the men couldn't help but laugh at. Reid remained happily oblivious to _that_ little game, however he'd protested furiously when River slipped his paperwork away to her own desk to lighten his load.

He'd immediately snatched it back, scolding her about 'taking care of him, she didn't need more stress, she was so much more important than and to him', to which she shot back a reply that no one could understand. He replied just as quick in the same musical, fluid language. They had a low argument in the unknown tongue, while the team tried to translate it, but even Emily couldn't. Eventually Reid's face softened and he cupped her cheek, murmuring, "Tá mé chomh leithscéal, mo ghrá. Thoil logh dom an. Is breá liom tú. breá liom tú ionas, oiread ionas."*

She in turn softened, leaning into his hand. "Agus mé tú. Gcónaí agus go hiomlán."**

"I gcónaí agus go hiomlán."*** He stood, "Come on, it's nearly lunch time. Let's get you fed."

She stood, took his arm, they grabbed their jackets and bags, and headed out to lunch. When they got to the elevator, they turned, and Reid said, "Well, are you guys coming or what?" The team hurried to join them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you don't hate it. I love you all! And as always: Talk to me, critique me, ask me questions, I shall always reply, when I can. <strong>

***"Tá mé chomh leithscéal, mo ghrá. Thoil logh dom an. Is breá liom tú. breá liom tú ionas, oiread ionas."-"I'm so sorry, my love. Please forgive me. I love you. I love you so, so much." **

****"Agus mé tú. Gcónaí agus go hiomlán."- And I you. Always and completely**

*****"I gcónaí agus go hiomlán."- Always and completely**

**-RebelUp. -your friendly neighborhood renegade.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, or Criminal Minds, sadly.**

**AN: ALL TRANSLATIONS ARE IN THE AN BELOW!**

**Me again, my lovelies! Anyway, allow me to introduce, chapter number two! For those of you who don't know: I have received a challenge. it contains multiple scenarios of library fix-its involving CM and DW, and the evolution is up to me. I intend to turn each base into a multi chapter story. I will update as often as possible, enjoy! I would love constructive criticism, if you don't mind.-Fly On, Fly Strong, Fly Forever, Fly High, Fight Hard, Live Free**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

They had a low argument in the unknown tongue, while the team tried to translate it, but even Emily couldn't. Eventually Reid's face softened and he cupped her cheek, murmuring, "Tá mé chomh leithscéal, mo ghrá. Thoil logh dom an. Is breá liom tú. breá liom tú ionas, oiread ionas."*

She in turn softened, leaning into his hand. "Agus mé tú. Gcónaí agus go hiomlán."**

"I gcónaí agus go hiomlán."*** He stood, "Come on, it's nearly lunch time. Let's get you fed."

She stood, took his arm, they grabbed their jackets and bags, and headed out to lunch. When they got to the elevator, they turned, and Reid said, "Well, are you guys coming or what?" The team hurried to join them.

* * *

><p><strong>CH:12<strong>

They all went out to a nice outdoor café, and River happily settled into Reid's lap with a laugh, holding his shoulder and leaning back to stare up at the clouds. He hauled her up with a chuckle, kissing her temple before wrapping a secure arm around her waist, shifting her so her feet were propped in the consequently empty chair. She kissed his cheek, and twined her fingers with his before turning her attention to the girls, chatting easily about inconsequential things like make-up, flirting, boys, clothes, accessories, etcetera.

The guys were talking cars, guns, cases, girls, etcetera. When Reid remarked on 'the problem with a flirty wife', River was quick to get revenge by shifting _oh-so-casually _in his lap so she could get something from her pocket, and slowly wiggling back into place. Reid immediately turned fire-engine red and grabbed her waist to keep her still. The entire team burst out laughing as she kissed his flushed cheek and leaned her head back against his shoulder, ignoring her lunch for the moment. Not that it was hard, her stomach was a little uneasy, though nothing major.

Reid glanced at her mostly untouched plate and whispered in her ear, "River. Eat your lunch." His voice was almost a growl,

"Make me," she murmured back with a grin.

"Maybe I will," his grin faded slightly and this time he spoke at a normal volume. "River, I know you feel sick, but you need to eat."

She sighed, and pushed her food around a bit. Reid had finished his lunch, having got a BLT and fries, and the others were barely halfway through, and so he didn't have to worry about finishing his own food. Instead he gently shifted her to the empty chair, softly tugged her fork from her hand, scooped up some of her lunch and held it to her lips. She refused at first, glancing at the team, who were studiously looking away, deep in conversation with each other, before relenting with a sigh.

She opened her mouth and he gently fed her the mouthful. Their eyes locked, and he gave her a soft smile. She would never admit it, but she liked being taken care of, something that only happened when she was at her parents' respective houses when they grew up together. And then, it was rare, as those occasions, due to the Silence, were few and far between. He, being privy to her mind and her every thought, knew this, and so took great joy in pampering her at every occasion.

Lunch passed quickly after that, with everyone grabbing a dessert to go.

However, they were immediately called into the briefing room upon their return. No one bothered to protest when she followed them in, they figured that she'd probably picked something up, and she could offer a fresh perspective... besides, no one wanted to cross either of them.

"Hello again, my lovely duckies, wish I had happy news, but sadly, this is a yucky one. Garcia gave them all a brief rundown of the brunette 20-something obsessed creep who liked to dress up his victims in theatre costumes, and torture them to death. In a rare event, Reid watched his team board the plane, staying behind himself. He grinned and carried his wife to their apartment, as, for the team, the day had officially ended.

When they went in bright and early the next morning, River was dressed in a loose silk dress, of a foreign style, in a rich violet, with a gauzy, sheer scarf in a deep blue tied loosely, to hold her hair back. Her gold gladiators made a soft noise as she practically danced to her desk. Reid, in contrast, wore his usual outfit, however, he was sans sweater vest, and wore suspenders.

Immediately, an angry looking Strauss called them to her office as she stood next to one of the _really_ high ups.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you don't hate it. I love you all! And as always: Talk to me, critique me, ask me questions, I shall always reply, when I can. <strong>

***"Tá mé chomh leithscéal, mo ghrá. Thoil logh dom an. Is breá liom tú. breá liom tú ionas, oiread ionas."-"I'm so sorry, my love. Please forgive me. I love you. I love you so, so much." **

****"Agus mé tú. Gcónaí agus go hiomlán."- And I you. Always and completely**

*****"I gcónaí agus go hiomlán."- Always and completely**

**-RebelUp. -your friendly neighborhood renegade.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, or Criminal Minds, sadly.**

**AN: ALL TRANSLATIONS ARE IN THE AN BELOW!**

**Me again, my lovelies! Anyway, allow me to introduce, chapter number two! For those of you who don't know: I have received a challenge. it contains multiple scenarios of library fix-its involving CM and DW, and the evolution is up to me. I intend to turn each base into a multi chapter story. I will update as often as possible, enjoy! I would love constructive criticism, if you don't mind.-Fly On, Fly Strong, Fly Forever, Fly High, Fight Hard, Live Free**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

When they went in bright and early the next morning, River was dressed in a loose silk dress, of a foreign style, in a rich violet, with a gauzy, sheer scarf in a deep blue tied loosely, to hold her hair back. Her gold gladiators made a soft noise as she practically danced to her desk. Reid, in contrast, wore his usual outfit, however, he was sans sweater vest, and wore suspenders.

Immediately, an angry looking Strauss called them to her office as she stood next to one of the _really_ high ups.

* * *

><p><strong>CH:12<strong>

The entire bullpen watched as Reid stood by River as she took her sweet time putting down her stuff and arranging papers just so, before walking up to Strauss's office together and disappearing behind the door.

Once the door shut behind them, Strauss let loose, yelling at Reid for not going with his team, for staying behind with a hussy when his priority was to his team. Reid was visibly trembling with anger after she got to that part, and he cut her off with a snarled,_ "SHUT UP!" _

_"EXCUSE ME! I WILL NOT BE SPOKEN TO IN SUCH A WAY!"_

At that, Reid completely lost it. He screamed, and yelled, ranting at her about how _his family_ came first, and maybe, beihg the ice queen she was, she didn't get it, but he wasn't abandoning his team, just because he was taking care of his wife and unborn child, and if she would remove the _tree_ from her behind, maybe she'd have a life, and if she _ever_ talked about his wife again, he would _personally_ guarantee that she would regret it.

River gave up on trying to calm him down five minutes in, and upon seeing the fury in his eyes after fifteen minutes, she cut him off the only way she knew how: She grabbed his suspenders and jerked him forward, sealing her lips to his. He immediately relaxed and wrapped his arms around her, holding her as if to protect her from the world, kissing back with all the love he had. She reluctantly broke the kiss and pushed him back a little, before hurrying to a trashcan to heave her breakfast.

Strauss looked at the higher up. "DO SOMETHING ABOUT THIS!" She demanded. He grinned.

"With pleasure Ma'am." He crossed over to her and grabbed her arm. "Come outside." He dragged her protesting form out of the office, Reid and River at their heels.

They were met with a number of stunned faces and complete, awe-struck silence. Ignoring this, the higher up shoved Strauss forward a few steps. "Erin Strauss, you have been under investigation for the last few months. Until now we didn't have any hard evidence, but after witnessing what I just did, I can say this with the _utmost_ pleasure: Erin Strauss, you are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law..."

As she was Mirandized, she was kicking and screaming, but what happened as she was lead away took the cake: The agents all started cheering, the higher up clapped Reid on the back and told him he was Strauss' temporary replacement, and complimented/thanked him for his tirade, and he started walking her away when River lurched forward, stepping toward the office. She didn't make it before the baby decided to get revenge on Strauss too.

She puked. All down Strauss front. The higher up was in no hurry to jerk her out of the line of fire either. The entire room went silent once more, then they broke out cheering and laughing even harder than before. River flushed lightly and hurried to the bathroom, tugging Reid with her. When they returned, they settled into their regular desks, declining Strauss' office for now.

* * *

><p>The team had video called Garcia when they heard the owner of an incredible set of lungs, that sounded suspiciously like Reid, screaming at Strauss.<p>

"Is that Reid?" Most of them shrugged, so Garcia grabbed the tablet and hurried out, the tirade growing louder as they got closer, affirming that, yes, it was Reid. Garcia entered the bullpen as Strauss was ushered out of the office, and held the tablet so that the team could see what was happening. They all watched, stunned and elated, as Strauss was arrested, and they all cheered when River got sick all over her.

Strauss had been making them miserable for too long. They had had to dance to her tune, obey her every whim, and were constantly threatened with being broken up, no longer a team. And now her reign of terror was ending.

Garcia quietly slipped back to her office, and began planning how to turn Strauss' office into Reid's paradise overnight. She knew he wouldn't use it overmuch, but she had a feeling that this position wasn't actually all that temporary. She fielded all the calls, emails, texts, everything every BAU agent needed to make their investigations and cases work at the same time, but that's ok, she could multi-task. Because she wasn't exactly all that _human_ either. Well, she was, but she wasn't.

She, Penelope Garcia, was Laylani Warcheidwad* Jones Harkness, the immortal offspring of Ianto Jones and Jack Harkness. She hadn't know that her junior G-man was the Doctor of her bedtime stories, but now that she did, she was that much more determined to keep his secrets, and protect his family. If she knew one thing about the Doctor, it was that he deserved this. A Family, a Home, and Peace.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you don't hate it. I love you all! And as always: Talk to me, critique me, ask me questions, I shall always reply, when I can. <strong>

***Warcheidwad -Guardian**

**-RebelUp. -your friendly neighborhood renegade.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, or Criminal Minds, sadly.**

**AN: ALL TRANSLATIONS ARE IN THE AN BELOW!**

**Me again, my lovelies! Anyway, allow me to introduce, chapter number two! For those of you who don't know: I have received a challenge. it contains multiple scenarios of library fix-its involving CM and DW, and the evolution is up to me. I intend to turn each base into a multi chapter story. I will update as often as possible, enjoy! I would love constructive criticism, if you don't mind.-Fly On, Fly Strong, Fly Forever, Fly High, Fight Hard, Live Free**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

Garcia quietly slipped back to her office, and began planning how to turn Strauss' office into Reid's paradise overnight. She knew he wouldn't use it overmuch, but she had a feeling that this position wasn't actually all that temporary. She fielded all the calls, emails, texts, everything every BAU agent needed to make their investigations and cases work at the same time, but that's ok, she could multi-task. Because she wasn't exactly all that _human_ either. Well, she was, but she wasn't.

She, Penelope Garcia, was Laylani Warcheidwad* Jones Harkness, the immortal offspring of Ianto Jones and Jack Harkness. She hadn't know that her junior G-man was the Doctor of her bedtime stories, but now that she did, she was that much more determined to keep his secrets, and protect his family. If she knew one thing about the Doctor, it was that he deserved this. A Family, a Home, and Peace.

* * *

><p><strong>CH:12<strong>

It took Reid three days to acclimate to his new job. It took five days to get used to balancing both jobs. The sixth day the team arrived bright and early and found Reid and River's things at their desks, but the two were nowhere to be found. They assumed that they were in the bathroom or something, as River's morning sickness was only getting worse, but fifteen minutes later, they still hadn't seen them. When they asked around, a few people said they'd been in Reid's office when they got in. They headed up to see if they were still there. What they saw would forever be ingrained in their minds.

Reid was sitting on the couch, with his wife, who was perched sideways on his lap, kissing her deeply. He had one arm around her waist, the other around her shoulders, his hand tangled in her hair. She had both arms locked around his neck. Hotch cleared his throat and the two separated. Reid tried to separate quickly, but River held him there for another moment.

When they looked at the team, Morgan wolf-whistled. Reid blushed. "It was her idea, she started it!"

"Chill out Reid, it's fine." Hotch was suppressing a smile. He flushed deeper. River smirked and kissed his cheek before climbing off his lap and settling at the desk. She calmly picked up a cell phone and called someone, clearly leaving Reid to the wolves, so to speak. He groaned. "We'll be down in a moment." Hotch sent the team out saying he wanted to talk to the two alone. Rossi, however, stayed, as Hotch let him.

"You don't have to."

"I like it down there. I'm closer to you guys."

"Alright, but you should use office for more than just kissing your wife." Reid flushed an even deeper red. "And I'm going to talk to the other three about giving you their paperwork. You have a lot more of your own now."

"You know about that?" Hotch laughed at that.

"Yes Reid, I know. Most of us do. But you never seemed to mind, so we let it continue. However, you now have twice the workload so if there's any file passing, it'll be yours to them," he winked at Reid who smiled. "After all, that's what family's for, right?"

Reid smiled shyly. "Family?"

Hotch and Rossi exchanged looks. "Family," they affirmed simultaneously.

He threw his arms around them, startling them both. They quickly hugged him back tightly. "I like the sound of that," he murmured. Hotch and Rossi both turned enough to hold an arm out to River. She hesitated a moment before joining the embrace, where all three men were careful not to hug her too tightly.

"Welcome to the family River," Rossi said warmly. They separated, and Reid got up to grab some files and reports he needed to look over. When his back was turned, River grimaced and rubbed her stomach. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Rossi. I have a checkup at one, and I don't want to worry him unless it's necessary." She shrugged. Both men gave her admonishing looks. "It's just a little discomfort, nothing major. It's fine." Hotch opened his mouth to say something, just as Reid came back over. She shot them a pleading look. "Reid."

"Yes Rossi?"

"I think River should stay up here and take a nap. She looks a bit tired." Immediately, the pile in Reid's arms was dropped to the arm of the couch and he knelt in front of his wife. He took her hands in his and checked her over quickly.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, I'm _fine_, I promise. I'm a superhero, remember?" She twined her right hand with his, and slipped the left free of his grip and brought it up to brush aside his hair and caress his cheek. He leaned into her touch and kissed her palm, brought their joined hands together to drop a kiss on her knuckles, and then let her go, regaining his feet once more.

"Ok, but I'm moving the appointment to ten,_ no arguing,_" he cut her off when she went to protest. He kissed her forehead and pulled the large fuzzy throw from the back of the couch and wrapped it around his wife, who rolled her eyes but snuggled in happily. Reid ran his fingers though her hair.

"I'll send Morgan up with your stuff, and I want you to send him back with at least five files." Hotch would've said more, but he knew he had to ease Reid into letting others help him. as much as he leaned on his team, he still had a ways to go with admitting when he could use help.

There was a brief stare down.

"Ok. Five files." Reid pulled out is phone and dialed Doctor Banner.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you don't hate it. I love you all! And as always: Talk to me, critique me, ask me questions, I shall always reply, when I can. <strong>

***Warcheidwad -Guardian**

**-RebelUp. -your friendly neighborhood renegade.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, or Criminal Minds, sadly.**

**AN: IF ANY OF THE MEDICAL STUFF IS WRONG, IT'S BECAUSE I'M NOT A DOCTOR, I'M AN ARCHAEOLOGIST-IN-TRAINING. I'M MAKING IT UP AS I GO, AND PLAYING FAST-AND-LOOSE WITH WHAT I _DO_ KNOW.**

**Me again, my lovelies! Anyway, allow me to introduce, chapter number two! For those of you who don't know: I have received a challenge. it contains multiple scenarios of library fix-its involving CM and DW, and the evolution is up to me. I intend to turn each base into a multi chapter story. I will update as often as possible, enjoy! I would love constructive criticism, if you don't mind.-Fly On, Fly Strong, Fly Forever, Fly High, Fight Hard, Live Free**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

"I think River should stay up here and take a nap. She looks a bit tired." Immediately, the pile in Reid's arms was dropped to the arm of the couch and he knelt in front of his wife. He took her hands in his and checked her over quickly.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, I'm _fine_, I promise. I'm a superhero, remember?" She twined her right hand with his, and slipped the left free of his grip and brought it up to brush aside his hair and caress his cheek. He leaned into her touch and kissed her palm, brought their joined hands together to drop a kiss on her knuckles, and then let her go, regaining his feet once more.

"Ok, but I'm moving the appointment to ten,_ no arguing,_" he cut her off when she went to protest. He kissed her forehead and pulled the large fuzzy throw from the back of the couch and wrapped it around his wife, who rolled her eyes but snuggled in happily. Reid ran his fingers though her hair.

"I'll send Morgan up with your stuff, and I want you to send him back with at least five files." Hotch would've said more, but he knew he had to ease Reid into letting others help him. as much as he leaned on his team, he still had a ways to go with admitting when he could use help.

There was a brief stare down.

"Ok. Five files." Reid pulled out is phone and dialed Doctor Banner.

* * *

><p><strong>CH:13<strong>

Morgan was there in no time, dropping off their stuff, and a small fold out table for River to work on. He grabbed the five thickest files that Reid had from his desk, then as Reid protested, he swiped the five thickest from the stack he'd brought up. He waved them playfully at Reid, who sputtered. River, who was trying to doze off, sat up a bit and glared through her curtain of curls.

"Sweetie, shut up or I WILL _slap. you._" he shut up quickly and allowed a smirking Morgan to leave as she huffed and flopped back against the thick cushion that she'd propped against the arm of the couch.

Come twenty 'till, she was fast asleep, and he didn't have the heart to wake her. But he knew that she didn't want to be coddled. And if he carried her, she'd see it as coddling. So he gently shook her awake. Her eyes fluttered open, and those amazing grey eyes locked on his, stealing his breathe, and making his hearts skip a couple beats. Just like always.

She made a few unintelligible noises as she fully woke, yawning and stretching, her tank top riding up just a bit to show off her barely thicker stomach. he gave in to temptation and tickled her sides. She shrieked with laughter and squirmed, until he relented, knowing they needed to get going. he grabbed his bag, River's purse, and her shoes, and they left.

Nearly every agent they passed cheerfully waved, or offered a greeting, and one or two even pressed a small thing of cookies or sweets on River.

Once they got there, they only had to wait a moment or two before they were sent back, much to the annoyance of everyone else who had to wait. Dr. Banner greeted them with a smile.

"Well, why don't we give you a little check-up, shall we?"

"Yeah, let's!" River turned to her husband. "Sweetie, would you mind getting me a drink? I think the cafeteria has tea."

"Of course," he kissed her cheek and hurried out.

"So Mrs. Song..." she turned to look at the doctor.

"Yes, Dr. Banner?"

"First, call me Bruce, you and your husband both, I have a feeling I'll be seeing a lot more of you two than just your pregnancy. Second, is their something you don't want your husband to know?" She shifted uncomfortably under his scrutinizing gaze as she explained the uncomfortable feeling she'd been having since she woke up that morning.

Bruce quickly pulled out the equipment for an ultrasound. River gasped at the cold gel, even though he'd warned her and he smiled as he did the test.

"You're in luck, Mrs. Song-"

"River. It's River and Spencer."

"Well, I can say that nothing's wrong. I am, however, going to do another test, and then wait for your husband before I tell you anymore." Not a minute later, my husband strolled through the door, carefully balancing a cup of steaming hot tea. I took it gratefully and sipped it cautiously. Just the way I liked it.

Bruce drew blood, and checked my height and weight, and did all that other check-up type stuff before he turned on the monitor for the ultrasound again. The gel was no less cold this time and she gasped once again. Reid smiled and held her hand. They watched the monitor with anticipation. It was two early to really see anything, but what they did see shocked them.

Two distinctly separate shapes sat side-by-side in her womb.

_"Twins?"_ River gasped, her eyes flying up to lock onto her husband's.

"Twins," Bruce confirmed. "River, do you mind if I tell him?" She shook her head. To Reid, he said, "She didn't want to worry you, but she's been feeling a bit off," at this point, she was studiously inspecting her shoes.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, as far as I can tell, it's all fine, but that discomfort, it could be a sign of mono-mono twins, which means-"

"Monoamniotic monochorionic."

"You two are really smart. Well, mono-mono twins are nearly always the same gender, however, I think that it's just a case of monoamniotic, meaning they could be different genders."

"Either way, two names, double the stuff," River sighed, looking close to tears, though whether from fear, or happiness, or being overwhelmed, neither Reid, nor herself knew.

"Wait, Bruce, I've read about mono pregnancies. Aren't they extremely high risk?"

"Yes, they are, I won't lie. However, the risks are actually less than the risks she faces already." Bruce's smile was gone, he was completely serious, and there almost seemed to be a tinge of green on his eyes. "But I swear to you, I will do everything in my power to make sure that you and your babies are fine."

The appointment was over a little before twelve, so they decided to go out for lunch. It took Reid a while to calm down his wife, who was near hysterics, as he was nowhere near calm himself, but by the time they neared what they jokingly called restaurant central. "Where to, Miss?" He whispered half-seriously, half-jokingly in her ear.

"To the stars," she murmured back with a giggle. Then, more seriously she added, "Burger King, Wendy's, somewhere quick and easy, and greasy. With ice-cream."

"Alright. Wendy's." They passed a good hour at Wendy's stealing each other's fries to dunk them into the frosties. The other patrons smiled at the happy couple who was so obviously in love.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you don't hate it. I love you all! And as always: Talk to me, critique me, ask me questions, I shall always reply, when I can. <strong>

***Warcheidwad -Guardian**

**-RebelUp. -your friendly neighborhood renegade.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, or Criminal Minds, sadly.**

**AN: IF ANY OF THE MEDICAL STUFF IS WRONG, IT'S BECAUSE I'M NOT A DOCTOR, I'M AN ARCHAEOLOGIST-IN-TRAINING. I'M MAKING IT UP AS I GO, AND PLAYING FAST-AND-LOOSE WITH WHAT I _DO_ KNOW.**

**Me again, my lovelies! Anyway, allow me to introduce, chapter number two! For those of you who don't know: I have received a challenge. it contains multiple scenarios of library fix-its involving CM and DW, and the evolution is up to me. I intend to turn each base into a multi chapter story. I will update as often as possible, enjoy! I would love constructive criticism, if you don't mind.-Fly On, Fly Strong, Fly Forever, Fly High, Fight Hard, Live Free**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

The appointment was over a little before twelve, so they decided to go out for lunch. It took Reid a while to calm down his wife, who was near hysterics, as he was nowhere near calm himself, but by the time they neared what they jokingly called restaurant central. "Where to, Miss?" He whispered half-seriously, half-jokingly in her ear.

"To the stars," she murmured back with a giggle. Then, more seriously she added, "Burger King, Wendy's, somewhere quick and easy, and greasy. With ice-cream."

"Alright. Wendy's." They passed a good hour at Wendy's stealing each other's fries to dunk them into the frosties. The other patrons smiled at the happy couple who was so obviously in love.

* * *

><p><strong>CH:14<strong>

By the time they got back to the office, the euphoria of a good appointment was wearing off, and the shock of having twins was settling in.

"Hey Kid, how'd it go?" Morgan asked, and Reid turned to him, a blinding, if slightly hysterical, smile breaking across it.

"TWINS! WE'RE GOING TO HAVE TWINS!" He exclaimed, holding River close, who was clinging to him tightly. Applause broke out across the room, and people came up to clap them on the back, or offer their congratulations. Meanwhile, River was busying herself with nestling into her husband's side, and kissing his cheek. He blushed at her overt display of affection, but locked his arms around her waist and escorted her back to their, his, office.

She giggled and hugged him tightly in return, before breaking away and settling on the couch with a good book.

As the first trimester progressed, River was plagued by problems, not t mention the added strain of an extra baby, and there were some days when she just couldn't get out of bed. Reid waited on her hand and foot, barely letting her lift a finger, and this caused her temper to run short a lot, as she _hated_ being coddled when she wasn't in her top physical condition.

Reid bore the mood swings with great patience and tenderness, was with her at every checkup, barely left her side at all, in fact. She eventually allowed herself to enjoy the attention, but was still uncomfortable at times. River despised the mood swings, and the nausea, and the constant discomfort, but bore it all in relative silence for the sake of her husband's peace of mind and her babies' , they made it to the end of the first trimester, and the appointment that came right after. They were, like always, immediately escorted back to Bruce.

Throughout the entire checkup, Bruce kept a neutral expression, which had River tense and worried, and Reid tried to calm her, but he wasn't doing such a good job, which wasn't surprising as he was in the exact same state.

Bruce sat back, and then offered them a blinding smile. "Congratulations," he said, "They're doing fine."

River collapsed back against her husband in relief, and he sagged back against the wall. "Thank Rassilon," they murmured.

"Sorry, what?"

"It's nothing," Reid insisted, hesitating a beat too long to be convincing. Bruce didn't look convinced, but let it go and continued on.

"Alright, now, River, I'm going to change your diet a bit. If you have a craving, eat it. If you want something, go for it. That's your body saying you need something that it's not getting enough of. But hopefully, the diet I'm putting you on will help with that and give you what you need. Furthermore, I'm going to have you ease into bed rest. I want you on complete bed rest, excluding appointments, the restroom, and emergencies by the third trimester. You're just starting the second, so we're going to take it slowly."

He went on to outline how the process would go, and Reid made a mental note to have Hotch help him arrange a way to effectively work at home, with the paperwork. River made a mental note to type up her lesson plans by the month and find a substitute.

"Can I still grade papers and such?"

"Yes, that won't strain you overmuch, but I want you to nap whenever you're even the slightest bit tired. Can you do that for me?" She nodded and rubbed her now noticeably thicker stomach, and Reid swooped down to kiss it, causing her to giggle. He smiled and lay his hand atop hers and they turned their attention back to Bruce, who was smiling at the sweet scene in front of him. He handed them a bunch of papers with every instruction explicitly outlined and detailed, then updated River's prenatal prescription.

They walked out, hand-in-hand, and were confronted by a handful of irritated pregnant women. "What makes you so special that you come in every week and never even have to wait like the rest of us? And don't say you're high risk, high risk is for drug addicts."

_"Actually,_ my wife_ is_ high risk, _extremely_ so. Because we were_ both_ told that there wasn't a snowball's chance in a hot place we were _ever_ going to be able to have a baby. Now, She's pregnant with mono-mono twins. Mono-mono twins are e_xtremely_ high risk by themselves, but when you're told that you _probably won't_ bring them past the _first trimester_, but that if you _do_, either you, the babies, or all of you _will die_ in the delivery? I'd say that _definitely_ warrants the label high-risk, and a little extra care." Reid glared at them all, jumping to his wife's defense as he escorted her through the throng and out to the car.

She had started crying at the confrontation, cursing the hormonal rollercoaster as she sniffled and burrowed into her husband's side. He rubbed her back and soothed her quietly as he helped her into the car. She kept crying, so he stopped by her favorite dinner, calling ahead to have a waitress meet them with River's favorite. This had a comforting effect on his wife, and he smiled, kissing her forehead as she held the bag on the way home.

He immediately called Hotch, who promised to get everything set up, and then set about finding River a sub for her classes. She'd been teaching via webcam, but that obviously wasn't going to happen anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you don't hate it. I love you all! And as always: Talk to me, critique me, ask me questions, I shall always reply, when I can. <strong>

**-RebelUp. -your friendly neighborhood renegade.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, or Criminal Minds, sadly.**

**AN: IF ANY OF THE MEDICAL STUFF IS WRONG, IT'S BECAUSE I'M NOT A DOCTOR, I'M AN ARCHAEOLOGIST-IN-TRAINING. I'M MAKING IT UP AS I GO, AND PLAYING FAST-AND-LOOSE WITH WHAT I _DO_ KNOW.**

**Me again, my lovelies! Anyway, allow me to introduce, chapter number two! For those of you who don't know: I have received a challenge. it contains multiple scenarios of library fix-its involving CM and DW, and the evolution is up to me. I intend to turn each base into a multi chapter story. I will update as often as possible, enjoy! I would love constructive criticism, if you don't mind.-Fly On, Fly Strong, Fly Forever, Fly High, Fight Hard, Live Free**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

She had started crying at the confrontation, cursing the hormonal rollercoaster as she sniffled and burrowed into her husband's side. He rubbed her back and soothed her quietly as he helped her into the car. She kept crying, so he stopped by her favorite dinner, calling ahead to have a waitress meet them with River's favorite. This had a comforting effect on his wife, and he smiled, kissing her forehead as she held the bag on the way home.

He immediately called Hotch, who promised to get everything set up, and then set about finding River a sub for her classes. She'd been teaching via webcam, but that obviously wasn't going to happen anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>CH:15<strong>

He helped her onto the couch, slipping her shoes off, covering her with a blanket, and switching on the TV. Scooping up the bag, he headed to the kitchen, where he arranged the food onto two separate plates, shoving the desserts into the fridge, and getting her a glass of chocolate milk with a little cinnamon, just like she liked it. He got himself a glass of Coke, and arranged the plates and cups on two separate trays, tossing silverware on them, and carrying them out. He had already set up a card table.

River immediately sat up as he settled beside her, digging into her own lunch enthusiastically. However, no sooner had Reid lifted his own fork, than there was a knock on the door. He set his fork back down with a sigh and got up to answer it. Three females immediately pushed past him into the house, followed by three males hauling a pile of bags. As soon as the bags were set down they were shooed out, just to return with several large, heavy boxes.

River and Reid stared wide-eyed.

Morgan huffed as he set his boxes down. "Where's the nursery?"

Reid stood up silently and gestured they follow him as he walked down the hall. The men hiked the boxes back into a more secure hold and followed him, and then returned for the bags. As they did this, River turned to the girls, bewildered. "You bought baby stuff? And furniture?"

"Not too much," Garcia shrugged. "You still totally get to pick things out yourself, but since you're stuck on bed rest now, we decided to help you buy your stuff. Have you decided on a color scheme?"

"R-red and indigo. Red for the older one, indigo for the younger."

"A color-code?" JJ squealed. "That's genius! We could totally work that! The mahogany and cherry furniture you picked out will totally work!"

"Hey! Don't go getting any ideas! My parents are flying back out next week with my grandparents with plans to decorate the nursery." River protested.

"So they could join us," Prentiss shrugged.

River sighed and smiled. "So what did you get?"

And then they were off, cooing over the itty-bitty (gender-neutral) onesies, the changing-table, the double-stroller, the baby bathtub, the baby monitor, the baby-swing, and finally, the black and ash wood rocking chairs that the boys were assembling. While the told her everything, Reid had come out so he could eat his lunch, and River's plate was nearly clean. By the time the conversation was over, they had finished their desserts, and the guys had trooped back out and had been offered food and drinks in thanks.

JJ called Will to bring Henry over, as Hotch called Jessica so that Jack could come over too. River was practically bouncing in her seat. She loved the boys, and loved playing with them. Reid laughed at her, teasing her about being a bigger kid than they were, so she swatted him. Hotch, Rossi, and Morgan had gone back to the nursery to take measurements, Garcia was in the kitchen seeing what she had to cook dinner with, and Prentiss was with Reid in River's office hunting down the last receipt for River's custom shoes so Prentiss could order her own when there was an almighty shriek from the living room.

_"THETA! THETA! KILL IT! THETA YOU HAVE TO KILL THIS THING! IT'S STARING AT ME! IT'S GOING TO BITE ME! THETA!"_

They all came flying into the room to find River huddled in the far corner of the couch, staring wide-eyed and terrified at something across the room. Upon realizing that there was no Unsub in the house, Reid relaxed, figuring out what had her so scared. He soothed her quickly so that she wouldn't stress the babies, before grabbing a cup and a piece of paper. He placed the cup on the ground, then slid the paper under it. When he stood up again, they all saw the source of River's distress: a daddy long-legs had wandered into her house.

He took it outside despite her urgings to 'kill it, kill the vile, nasty creature, kill it.'

"Your scared of spiders?"

"Shut up, Morgan, I'm not scared. We just made a deal when we were married."

"And that was..."

"That I would pack his lunch/make sure he always had enough cash on him for meals, make the bed, and kiss him when he's angry. He will-"

"I will get the mail, kill spiders, and hug her all the time. Those were the basics, anyways." He grinned down at his wife, before ruffling her hair. She made a face and swatted his hand away. "She finds them creepy."

Then the doorbell rang, heralding the arrival of Jack, who ignored everyone else in favor of crawling onto the couch with River for a hug, which quickly evolved into her tickling him mercilessly. However, when Will arrived with Henry, that's when their afternoon went a little sour. Will was furious that JJ wanted Henry to hang out with the team, and was bent on continuing an on-going argument between them of JJ quitting the BAU. River told the boys to go find the board games that they kept around for them to keep them out of earshot as JJ and Will had a screaming match on the porch.

A screaming match that ended with JJ storming inside, slamming the door in Will's face as he stomped to the car.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you don't hate it. I love you all! And as always: Talk to me, critique me, ask me questions, I shall always reply, when I can. <strong>

**-RebelUp. -your friendly neighborhood renegade.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, or Criminal Minds, sadly.**

**AN: IF ANY OF THE MEDICAL STUFF IS WRONG, IT'S BECAUSE I'M NOT A DOCTOR, I'M AN ARCHAEOLOGIST-IN-TRAINING. I'M MAKING IT UP AS I GO, AND PLAYING FAST-AND-LOOSE WITH WHAT I _DO_ KNOW.**

**Me again, my lovelies! Anyway, allow me to introduce, chapter number two! For those of you who don't know: I have received a challenge. it contains multiple scenarios of library fix-its involving CM and DW, and the evolution is up to me. I intend to turn each base into a multi chapter story. I will update as often as possible, enjoy! I would love constructive criticism, if you don't mind.-Fly On, Fly Strong, Fly Forever, Fly High, Fight Hard, Live Free**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

Then the doorbell rang, heralding the arrival of Jack, who ignored everyone else in favor of crawling onto the couch with River for a hug, which quickly evolved into her tickling him mercilessly. However, when Will arrived with Henry, that's when their afternoon went a little sour. Will was furious that JJ wanted Henry to hang out with the team, and was bent on continuing an on-going argument between them of JJ quitting the BAU. River told the boys to go find the board games that they kept around for them to keep them out of earshot as JJ and Will had a screaming match on the porch.

A screaming match that ended with JJ storming inside, slamming the door in Will's face as he stomped to the car.

* * *

><p><strong>CH:16<strong>

JJ was immediately swarmed by the team, all of whom sought to make her feel better, and she found herself burrowed into Hotch's chest as he hugged her tightly. River climbed off the couch to hug her too, and she laughed, scolding her fondly, much to River's displeasure. She huffed, but lowered herself back to the couch. Reid was immediately over, resisting the urge to fuss. She gave him a warning look, and he obediently clasped his hands behind his back.

Jack and Henry tore into the room and, sensing an easy target, tackled Reid, knocking him over as he playfully 'died'. They roughhoused for a few minutes, as River watched them fondly, before they returned to the boxes they had dropped, and hauled them onto the couch. River laughed and played games with them while Disney movies blared in the background for a couple of hours, before she was ordered to come to the nursery. She levered herself carefully off the couch, and walked to the nursery.

Hotch had her sit in a chair at the doorway and tell them what she pictured the nursery looking like. Reid stood behind her, with his hands on her shoulders, and considered the room as well. She thought hard. "Well, I was thinking, we could do that wall like the Medusa Cascade, that one like the vortex, umm," she bit her lip, and looked to Reid.

He smiled. "And that one could be the Grand Citadel, from Gallifrey, and that one, it could be... hmmm. I dunno."

They both considered the large wall with the window seat. They were silent for a minute. Morgan decided to make a suggestion. "What if you did that wall up like, like it was telling your story? Not the violence and blood, obviously, but words, and little pictures?"

They both stared at him.

"Derek, you're a genius!" River exclaimed, clapping her hands once, in glee, eyes shining. Morgan grinned and struck a pose, playfully. "Well, I am a genius."

She giggled. "After this room's painted, we'll decide where to put the furniture. Meanwhile, I want my rocking chair set up somewhere, so I can try it out. Oh, and Sweetie, you're not buying paint, Sexy wants us using the psycho-anima paint."

"Alright," Reid laughed, kissing the top of her curls. "We'll use the special paint, and get the rocking chair set up in the living room, until we can get the nursery set up."

Jack and Henry turned up, with chocolate-smeared hands and faces, to tug at their legs and demand they all play games. Gamely, they joined them, and the entire team played games and watched movies, tossing popcorn and other snacks at each other, deciding to order pizza, and make Kraft mac, with the a couple extras for River, to keep her nutrition up. She destroyed them all at Chutes and Ladders, and Candy Land, but lost at Sorry. And of course, she was crying at every movie they watched. Eventually, the team took to the various guestrooms, while Jack and Henry insisted on building a fort in the living room, and camping out there, promising up and down to be really, really quiet.

The next morning, Hotch and JJ went in to check on them, and found them plotting. They were sprawled on their stomachs, scribbling away in coloring books as they made plans for their new 'brothers'. Hotch and JJ observed for a few moments, before trading glances, and sitting down beside them. "Hey Buddy, what're you doing?"

Jack looked up at Hotch. "We're making plans for our brothers!"

'Brothers huh?"

"Yeah!"

"But what if they're girls? Or only one's a boy?" The two boys looked shocked for a moment, before immediately putting their heads together and whispering. JJ and Hotch grinned at each other over the not-so-quiet huddle. Eventually the two little heads separated to stare at their parents. "That's ok. If we get a sister, she can play with us too.!"

With that declaration they went back to coloring. "Hey, Buddy, you know that you'll have to wait for them to grow up a bit, right? Like you did with Henry? They won't be able to play with y'all for a little while."

The two boys looked crestfallen. "But, you can teach them how to play when they are big enough, ok? And you can teach them all kinds of other stuff."

At JJ's reassurance, they cheered up. They started whispering together again, happily planning what they would do with the babies. Meanwhile, JJ and Hotch heard the telltale sounds of River racing to the bathroom to empty her stomach again. A half-second later there was a slamming sound, meaning Reid was there to hold her hair back and comfort her. That usually meant it wouldn't be long before the rest of the team woke up, and sure enough, the team slowly but surely trickled into the kitchen, starting coffee, tea, and breakfast.

They sat around that table discussing possibilities of baby showers and gifts, and how to help out the couple. Not monetarily, they were covered in that department, but River would need recovery time, and Reid would be taking paternity leave, of course, and he was already working from home. They quickly shut up when Reid came in to get breakfast, tea, and some water for River, who was sprawled on the couch sulkily, annoyed at not being allowed to do anything.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you don't hate it. I love you all! And as always: Talk to me, critique me, ask me questions, I shall always reply, when I can. <strong>

**-RebelUp. -your friendly neighborhood renegade.**


End file.
